the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeta Storm
Description Xeta Storm is a free-lancing organized crime syndicate that functions quite similarly to the Mafia, by means of violent intimidation as a means of controlling localized economic activity, and also participate in other activities such as drug trafficking and loan sharking. Their headquarters is stationed in Las Vegas, where they own and control several restaurants, bars, and even a few of the casinos. Whatever money that is spent in many tourist landmarks on a daily basis, a large portion of it is handed off to Xeta Storm. The crime syndicate is infamous for 'canning' those who fail to pay their dues, though this often does not happen due to the fact that Las Vegas is a very high tourist spot. But when they do have to get down to 'business', they do it cleanly and efficiently. Much like the Mafia, Xeta Storm is virtually untouchable by authorities due to the code of silence. Members of Xeta Storm are divided up into classes based on how long they've been in service to the syndicate, in addition to how well they are able to perform their jobs. The top authority of Xeta Storm are the Aces, which are further subclassed into Alpha (the leader), Beta (Second-in-Command), and Delta (Third-in-Command). There can only be one Ace of each subclass at one time, and new Aces are selected when the former Aces either die or retire from their positions. If an Ace of a higher authority dies or retires, the Ace below them may take up the new position (ex.: A Beta Ace can become the new Alpha Ace, a Delta Ace can become the new Beta Ace, etc.) Members who have been in Xeta Storm for ten or more years are considered Veterans, who are some of the best at what they are able to do and are at the top of their class, second only to the Aces themselves. Veterans are the most eligible members to take up an Ace position when any of the current Beta or Delta Aces either die or retire, and are hand-picked by the Aces themselves. Members who have been in Xeta Storm for five or more years and have passed their membership rites are considered The Pack, and are regarded as full-fledged members of the syndicate once they complete their fifth year. Pack members also hold some eligibility to be chosen to succeed one of the Aces if they should die or retire, but it is quite uncommon for any member of Xeta Storm that is not yet a Veteran to be chosen as a new Ace. Members who have just joined or only spent about four years in Xeta Storm are considered Pups, who are still learning the ropes of what job they wish to undertake in the future. Pups undergo rigorous training on and off the field by Pack members and Veterans in order to hone their skills and be able to undergo their rites of passage successfully. Ranks ''Ace Positions *Alpha Ace- The Alpha Ace is the established leader of Xeta Storm, and is the top of the top authority out of the three Ace subclasses. The Alpha Ace's main duty is to monitor economic activity in businesses under Xeta Storm's control, and they will notice if there is a problem. The Alpha Ace also gives other members the orders to watch, track, or kill anyone who comes up short on their dues or anyone who is trying to intervene in affairs that are strictly for Xeta Storm members only. If the current Alpha Ace dies or retires, the Beta Ace below them may take over the new position. *Beta Ace- The Beta Ace functions as the Second-in-Command below the Alpha, and monitors activity within the lower members of Xeta Storm. If there is any talk of dissent or mutiny within the syndicate, it is the Beta Ace's duty to put a stop to it. If the Alpha Ace is not present for any reason, the Beta Ace takes over authority of the syndicate until the Alpha Ace returns. In the case that the Alpha Ace dies or retires, the Beta Ace is given authority as the new Alpha, and the Delta Ace takes up the former Beta Ace's position. *Delta Ace- The Delta Ace functions as the Third-in-Command below the Alpha and the Beta Aces, and monitors the activity within Xeta Storm owned businesses. Out of the three Aces, the Delta Ace is more hands-on in the field and is one of the first to notice any problems in the system. Anyone who has any type of business association with Xeta Storm knows not to cause trouble, as the Delta Ace will report anything that they find to be unusual or suspicious straight to the Alpha. Other Positions *Assassin- Assassins are the bread-and-butter of Xeta Storm's force, trained killers that are capable of using whatever tools they have at hand and find in the environment as a means of ending their target's life. Most assassins stick to using hidden blades, toxins, and other conventional methods of killing swiftly and silently, though there are a few that tend to think outside the box. The law of Xeta Storm requires that every assassin sent out on a mission have a bruiser with them, as a means of ensuring that they get out of a sticky situation alive if things don't go as planned. *Bruiser- Bruisers are the second-most common class within Xeta Storm, and function mainly as an assassin's insurance policy. Most bruisers are built like tanks, able to take on many attackers at once, soaking up damage while dishing out devastating blows in return. Bruisers are paired up alongside assassins on missions as a means of a Plan B in the event that Plan A doesn't go so well. They utilize the environment to hide or disguise themselves so that they can keep an eye on their partners, and sweep in quickly to save their ass if things start to get ugly. *Consort- Consorts are one of the primary sources of news and other tidbits of information for Xeta Storm. The primary job of a consort is to use whatever means they have at their disposal to wean secrets and private information out of anyone, much like courtesans. Consorts use their beauty and brains to their advantage, and are able to bluff and sweet talk their way out of trouble if others start getting suspicious. Any information that consorts gather are passed on to the Aces, who are able to stay on top of outside activity and economy with whatever new kernels of knowledge they are given. *Recon- Recons are the forerunners of hit-and-run killing missions in Xeta Storm, and are the first to the scene when the Alpha Ace is declaring a hit. The job of the recon is to scout out a target area using information given to them by the headhunters, as well as stalking the target and figuring out information such as what bars they frequent, which routes they take on a daily basis, etc.. After locating the area, the recon is to then thoroughly search the area, making a general map and marking off essential parts such as entry and exit routes, potential hazards, and anything else that may be of interest. When a recon is finished with scouting, they are required to lay down the Xeta Storm insignia (see above) near one of the entrances/exits as a means of confirming that the assassins and bruisers sent out for the mission are to hit that area. How cleanly and efficiently assassins and bruisers are able to carry out the hit is dependent on how well the recon scouted and on how well placed the markings on their created maps are. *Headhunter- When the Alpha Ace declares a hit on a specific person or area, the headhunters are the first to get to work to set the planned hit in motion. The job of a headhunter is to dig up information to help with locating the target, and pinpoint the selected target's location to either a single address or multiple addresses. The headhunter achieves this by multiple means, through the internet via social networks, census database files, information gathered by the consorts, and more. When the headhunter believes they have pinpointed the address of the selected target, they then pass this information on to the recons. The recons then head out to inspect and map out the area so that the assassins and bruisers can then carry out the hit. *Bouncer- The role of a bouncer is pretty much self-explanatory, but in Xeta Storm they function more as bodyguards for the Aces rather than guards who decide who gets into the club or not. Bouncers are often seen not too far from the Aces whether the leaders are out and about or doing business from their offices, and are quick to step in and protect them if anything perceived as a threat is nearby. Bouncers are required to question anyone who is not a part of Xeta Storm who wishes to speak with the Aces of their intentions, and will keep a close eye on them regardless of their answer. *Doctor- Doctors, while very few, are among the most important members of Xeta Storm due to their vast knowledge of medicine, clinical tools, and medical procedures. The job of a doctor is to tend to the injuries of any members, as missions are very liable to break out into violence and someone is bound to get hurt. Doctors are essential for keeping everyone else in the Xeta Storm family alive and well, and only the best of the best are able to become one. In order to become a doctor, Pups in training must be trained rigorously in all fields of medicine to meet the minimum requirements. They must also undergo a test of sorts that will determine how much they learned and how they are able to apply those skills in situations of varying stress and urgency. Very few Pups undergo the training to become a doctor due to its difficulty, but it is a valuable and worthwhile effort for those who try and succeed. Rules #Assassins must be paired up with a Bruiser for back-up. #If any one person wishes to leave Xeta Storm for any reason, they must speak with the Aces first. #The Aces are the prime authority, whatever they say goes. #Retired members must speak with the Alpha Ace about plans after leaving the family. #Anyone not associated with Xeta Storm must state their reasons to the bouncers before having any sort of council with the Aces. #Family members of anyone associated with Xeta Storm are under protection by the syndicate. #Leave no evidence behind after a hit is performed successfully. #Pups must undergo an initiation test in order to become full-fledged members of The Pack. #If the Alpha Ace retires or dies, the Beta Ace takes their place. When the Beta Ace retires, dies, or becomes Alpha, the Delta Ace takes their places, etc. #Members who are away from Xeta Storm's headquarters must report to the Aces every week so that their safety is confirmed. Members Aces (Main Authority) *Seras (Alpha Ace) *Avalon (Beta Ace) *Zeigs (Delta Ace) Veterans (Members for 10+ Years) *Wynona (Assassin) *Feyne (Bruiser) *Franco (Bouncer) *Bryony (Consort) *Breeze (Consort) *Kalliope (Recon) *Chrysanthemum (Headhunter) *Aleksander (Bouncer) The Pack (Members for 5+ Years) *Freida (Bruiser) *Azel (Assassin) *Bei Bei (Bruiser) *Skye (Assassin) *Desdemona (Headhunter) *Aryn (Doctor) *Arrianna (Doctor) *Tabitha (Recon) *Kai (Headhunter) The Pups (New Recruits up to 4 Years)'' *Korin (Recon) *Kyan (Doctor) Protected Non-Members and Associates *Isis (Due to her relationship with the Alpha Ace) *Kira (Due to her being Zeigs's niece) *Sasha (Due to his relationship with Kira) *Ai and Chell (Due to their relationship with Kira) *Hayden (Due to her association with members (Desdemona)) *Wavy (Due to his relationship with Hayden) *Elvira (Due to her association with members (Freida and Azel)) *Vitor (Due to his familal ties with Elvira) *Drakkhen (Due to his familial ties with Korin) *Friends, family, and significant others of Isis (Due to her relationship with the Alpha Ace)